Back with u at the begining
by LadyRinUchiha
Summary: Life is a circle, everything happens for a reason... will u end up with who u love or will u fall someone else? Pairings: Ah Si X Shan Cai, Hua Ze Lei X OC... enjoy :P


I do not own Liu Xing Hua Yuan Hana Yori Dango/Meteor Garden dun sue me plz-

AN: alot of grammar, writtern to singapore standard of english/chinese... in short i sux, dun flame me...

Erm... I guess I have read many Liu Xing Hua Yuan II stories and I like them a lot... So I decide to write about what I hope and wish will happen... Hahaz…Just for your info… I just will continue the story without bothering about the characters… You want who to as what it's your wish…

Anywayz first must send my congrats to... Drum roll... Dao Ming Si and Shan Cai for managing to defeat Tai Hou... I actually think that type of mother really exit if you're real damn rich... Hehez...

But how long will it last... Hahaz... I sway mouth right? Not going to tell you now... you have to read to know... And also in my story who will end up with who...

And definitely... Got surprise person appearing... Who is she? And what will she do... Won't tell but just can tell you that She not a guest star but a regular...

Just a few gentle reminders... Please go watch Dao Ming Si/Mei Zuo/Ximen pian before reading this fan fic as I take as if Xiao You is with her Lovers and for Aisha was with Mei Zuo but left… at the start of their story...

And also before I forget here's the intro of the current characters... And the Relational people... A few of the relational character are imagine one... Hehez...

Dao Ming Chen

Head of Dao Ming Zi Tuan, father of Dao Ming Si and Dao Ming Zhuang ... outside look fierce but actually inside is a devil I very cruel rightz?... Worst then Dao Ming Feng... But surely as people say he will change... But when and how... Stay tuned... Now is currently in New York, and has yet to know about Dao Ming Si Relationship with Shan Cai…

Dao Ming Feng (Tai Hou)

Most hated character of Liu Xing Hua Yuan I... But admitted defeat to son and his "girlfriend" at the end... Will she allow such "relationships with such a poor woman" to continue or will she finally really admitted defeat... And before she was married had nothing to her name… Now she owns Maple Hotel and doesn't wish to lose it to Dao Ming Chen… Back in New York ad deciding what her next move will be… Tell or not to tell Dao Ming Chen about her defeat hates to admit her defeats to her husband Thus not sure what to do…

Dao Ming Zhuang

Married "happily" I mean sadly thou... to her American husband... Still is the second person F4 are scared of... Who the other you may ask continue reading... Will she be like Ah Si and do the right thing or will she suffer? Dun really know... In California helping out in her husband business…

Dao Ming Si

Hot Tempered and head over hills in love with Shan Cai... willing to do anything for her even giving up his life so she can live romantic sial... Manage to convince and defeat Tai Hou But still often quarrel with Shan Cai which is normal considered their hu leng hu re de ai xin (blow cold blow hot) relationship... Haiz... Future really very shaky as his papa dun know yet... Hehez...

Hua Zi Jun

Hua Ze Lei father... Like Father Like Son... Loves sleeping P.I.G (AN:I found the meaning of P.I.G Pretty Intelligence Gir)l... Hahaz... Married his wife who was his first love Think Hua Ze Lei & Jing... Dun bother about business... But of sleep... And to Hua Ze Lei relationship also dun care but will in later part... Now in Japan I think maybe sleeping… Hehez…

Hua Jia Ping (San Fei)

Business-minded but knows difference between work and personal relationship... Dotes Jing more then the three other Sister in the other families... Hates Xi Feng zi ling Ye Zi (AN:y zi ling small later you will know... it's not typo error...) to the core as she thinks Ye Zi is a Smart Alec known as Fu San Ping… Now in Japan running the Hua Ze Empire… Coolz…

Hua Ze Lei

Like his dad as you know... needs to sleep at last 15 hours a day... First Love and First True Friend Teng Tang Jing... Second True Friend Xi Feng zi ling Ye Zi ... Third True Friend Shan Cai... Will he not find true love? Dun really know… Stay tuned…

Xi Tang Ye Yi

Flirt non-stop, doesn't care about family nor business… In every country got gui fei (concubine) Hahaz… I tot xi men was worst Likes woman who are like Qian Hui and Bai He… Only wants sons to be like him and continue his gui huan flirts even after he dies… But dote on his daughters a lot… Will change after something happens… Now in Hong Kong with one of his gui feis concubine

Xi Feng ya yi Qian Bing Zi (Qian Gu Fei)

Used to be known as Hui Qian Xin… Married Ye Yi as it was her grandmother's last wish as Ye Yi was doted a lot by her grandmother… Very caring wife but dislike his flirts still stays as she cannot forget what promise she makes… capable and caring mother love her children and cannot forget her eldest son… always prays for his return… Now in Boston running the Xi Jia Zi Tuan

Xi Feng zi ling Ye Zi (Older twin in Zi Ers Sisters)

Took the place of the eldest sibling at the age of four… Very capable… Runs and owns five restaurants different cuisine and five six star hotels around the world and dunnoe what not… Has many different bank accounts… Has a first love… Feared by all F4 and their siblings As she can fightz…… Has a lot of Ming yu (Status) as in can boast about it… Born All-Rounded Genius music, karate, takewando, writing, etc……her intelligence always misunderstood by San Fei

Although smart but behaves Tomboyish but unlike Dao Ming Si knows what to do at the right time… Remains quiet if not ask anything weird? A bit like Lei rightz? The reason as she thinks about the topic of talks given… Very guai good and doesn't use Ming Yu name unlike Dao Ming Si to get out from trouble or class… Hahaz… Very protective of F4 and her siblings… Now in Florida handling her business

(AN:Reason why zi ling is small… Because zi ling is her middle name… But in her life her parents and siblings call her that when no one around and other then them Hua Ze Lei dare to call her that as she swears that who call who die…I think Ye Zi has the longest intro… Cause I created her… Hehez…)

Xi Feng zi ping Ling Zi (younger twin in Zi Ers Sisters)

Sadly, not a genius… But have above average performance in everything she does… Is the second most respected person in F4… Very quiet since young and does care a lot about other people feelings… Her intelligence is always compare to that of her sister by outsiders… But when her sister finds out her sister will comfort her and tell her that outsides are jerks… Hehez… Now in Florida with elder sister and studying in Yales University…

Xi Ye Yi Tai Lang (Xi Men's M.I.A missing in action Brother)

Missing since the age of four and was adopted by a good auntie who found him wondering… Keeps his birth name a secret… really misses his family excluding his dad of course Current name known as Lin Guan Chin… Now residing in Singapore… keeps in touch with Ye Zi…

Xi Men Er Tai Lang

Still studying at Ying De… Has his first true love beside him and thinks he's the most happiest man alive… Will he return to his sei lang (colour wolf) dayz? Or will he stay true to his love…

Mei Zhe Shuang

Married his wife as she was the best dancer in the entertainment scene during his playboy dayz… Unlike Xi Tang Ye Yi quitted and stay true, as his wife was very open and cared a lot for him… No rejection from his parents when their got married… Now in London create a new entertainment company…

Mei Xin Xue Xin (Gui Fei)

Known as Jui Xin Qian… Former Miss Taiwan… And best dancer in Taiwan last time… Very protective of Yuan Feng as she has the looks of a very innocent girl… Doesn't really care who Mei Zuo dates and hopes that he will find love soon… Doesn't know about Ai Sa yetz… Now in London with her husband…

Mei Yuan Feng

Mother's most doted child… Very active hates losing to anything… Drags her mother protective shield and hopes for freedom… Best Friend with Ye Zi… Likes to compete with her brother who is the king of games… Has a boyfriend Mother hates him as he treats Yuan Feng well but has other designs on her… Will anything happen to her? Stay Tuned

Mei Zuo Ling

Haiz… Lost his first love to Japan… Will he chase or will he stay in Taipei? Anywayz he still goes to the nightclubs and dances his heart out…

Teng Dang Shi

Devoted husband… Although on the outside not happy with daughter decision… but deep inside really happy she can build her own happiness… Now in Taiwan handling another company's take over to his company plan…

Teng Ren Yu

Better known as Tang Ben Yu Zi… Seriously thinks daughter should be disowned and should go and adopt a son… Likes Gossiping with Xin and Qian Gui Feis… Hehez… In Taiwan with husband…

Teng Tang Jing

Hua Ze Lei first love… Now in France helping the poor… Has found a very good male buddy… Will love blossom between them? Stay Tuned…

Xiao You

Now in Xi Men's Arms… Happily enjoying her time… Her parents are currently in Canada still… Will they give their blessing once her relationship with Xi Men is discovered? Go think… Now currently living with Shan Cai in her four bedded house…

Shan Cai

Now "blissfully"with some minor quarrels in it going on a steady relationship with Dao Ming Si… Parents are still at the fishing village… Will they come and stay with her?

Ai Sa

Return back to Japan with making Mei Zuo wondering is he falling in love… Will she continue to have anything to do with dancing or will she stay and wait for Mei Zuo to come?

Qing He

Now less hang around with Shan Cai as Dao Ming Si threaten to give private Hong Zi Tiao to him… But still pins that one day he and Shan Cai will date… Will his wish come true?


End file.
